Gone Too Far
by InyyaFacee
Summary: Tony loves a good prank, but what happens when he goes too far and for all the wrong reasons? Everyone will be effected but will everyone come out alright? Intened McAbby and some ontheside TATE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tony loves a good prank, but what happens when he goes too far and for all the wrong reasons? Everyone will be effected but will everyone come out alright? Intened McAbby, maybe a hint of McKate or TATE.**  
_

_TO ALL MY READERS: I may take a bit to update cause I'm in year 11 and I'm getting Math homework ever day so far grrr _

_Okay, this is my first attempt at a **McAbby** story. If I get enough reviews, I will continue writing this, along with my stories (no I havent forgotten them). Also may have a pinch of **TATE** or **McKate**.  
_

_I wrote this cause it's an idea that wouldnt go away and wouldnt let me think about any other story. I'm hoping now I'll be able to continue writing Kill Or Be Killed (the 2nd chapter is half done) and my House story Everybody's Damged (I'm in disscusions on what Chase's deep dark secret will be. It wont be parent realated... maybe a little chase... hmmm...)_

_Anywayz, I'll stop babbling on... **please read and reveiw!**_

_Signed,_

_ GallopGirl. _

* * *

McGee bounced around Kate's desk like a kid on candy, as she wrote him some sort of list. Tony watched McGee with mild interest before making his way over to his two co-workers.

"Hey, what with all the… smiles…" Tony questioned, a sly smile spread across his face.

Kate gave McGee a warm smile before turning to Tony.

"Gibbs has assigned McGee on his first stake-out, the Mills-Cole case…" She informed him.

The smile quickly dropped.

"You mean… the jewelry store we, me and you, were meant to be watching… together, alone in a car for the whole night…" Tony spluttered, despaired and grief dripping from his words.

Kate gave him an inward sigh, he was never going to change… however, she may as well enjoy his pain while it lasted.

"Yeah, sorry Tons… looks like you'll have return what ever you had planed for us and" she gave him an icy stare, almost mimicking Gibbs own.

"I never want to know what the was…" She then turned to McGee, who was still grinning like a giddy schoolgirl.

"You know, when you try to be like Gibbs, it's a real turn on" He whispered loudly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She made a face of utter disgust before shaking him off.

"Yuck, and Tony, when you talk like that, you make me want to puke all over your Armani suit"

He took a few steps backwards before Kate turned back to McGee.

"Here's a list of things you need to bring, need to remember and some other details… we're leaving at 7pm sharp" She said in an almost order like tone.

"Sure thing Kate" He smiled, walking quickly away.

Tony watched him leave and turned to face Kate who was not even bothering to hide the pleasure she got from seeing him disappointed.

"Probie's gunna pay, they both will…" He thought darkly and stalked away.

-

They had been sitting in the car for four hours now, McGee in the passenger side, Tony in the driver's side and Kate in the back seat, getting some sleep in.

Tony glanced at his watch… him and McGee had sat in total silence for… two hours exactly, right after Kate went to sleep. Tony though he should try and make some small talk…

"Soooo do you have a girlfriend?" Tony started, not taking his eyes off the store.

McGee rolled his eyes, knowing that was probably the only thing on his mind… he was surprised he hadn't already tried to jump Kate while she was asleep… nasty images came to mind so he tried to focus on the question.

"Broke up with my last serious girl three months ago… she got a modeling contract across country…" He sighed.

Tony fought to hold in a snigger. Probie with a model girlfriend… that'd be the day!

"But there is this one girl I'm interested in now. I think she's interested in me but I'm not sure what to do… I mean, we have a really good relationship, we'er like best friends" He said thoughtfully.

"Well, I know she's mine… even better than LtJaay119 and he's pretty cool but A… she is waaay cooler" He ended with a dreamy look.

Tony looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

"McGee, I aint your shrink… and if I wanted your life story, I'll ask."

McGee went all red and returned to watching the store.

That's when Tony thought this was the best time to put his plan into action.

"Look, I'm gunna go grab us some coffees… I think it's time for Kate to wake up so you do that while I'm gone" He ordered, getting out of the car. McGee climbed out a few moments later, going to the back door. He opened it to find Kate sleeping peacefully but he was at the wrong end, he could see her feet were tucked in neatly.

Before he could turn around and shut the door he felt a shove from behind and soon found himself lying on top of Kate. Kate woke with a start, trying to leap up, screaming bloody murder to who ever was on her. It was now pitch-black in the back of the car, now the door was closed. She swung one fist round and heard a grunt as she made contact.

"Oww Kate!" The familiar voice snapped. "Would you stay still!"

"Tim?" She questioned.

"Yes Kate…" He said, as she felt a warm drip fall on he face, running down her cheek.

"Shit McGee, I think you bleeding…" She quickly felt for his face, gently running her fingers and she found the source of the blood.

"Crap, I think I split your lip… we better get you to a hospital." She glanced at the front from where she laid, McGee still on top looking down at Kate.

"Where's DiNozzo?" She questioned slowly.

"He went to get coffees. He told me to wake you up then someone shoved me in…"

At that moment the car door opened and Tony leaned against the doorframe. Without looking in, he said in the most Gibbs-like fashion.

"Guys, let's keep this professional"

-

McGee sulked in to the office, Kate by his side talking to him quietly. They both looked tired and warned out. Abby sprang out of nowhere.

"Hey guys! OMG McGee, what happened to your lip!" She went to touch his stitched up lip but he pulled away, it was still a little tender. Kate wore a look of guilt on her face. She was about to question them more when Gibbs stormed up behinde them.

"Abby, lab!" He barked, giving the two a deathly stare.

"You two come with me" he ordered.

Abby stood where she was and watched the two sulk after Gibbs. Something was up.

Abby returned to her home away from home, her lab. Out of everyone at NCIS, including Ducky down in autopsy, she had the biggest office and workspace, and she was proud of it. She turned her music to her usual heart shaking, ear killing high and got to work. She grabbed this and that; filing them in a way only she knew, put something into a machine and pressed go. She listened to it hum sweetly away for a while before returning to her desk and sat down. Now she was bored.

She glanced over at the little space she had set up for McGee. Sometime work required the two of them to work together, but over the last few months he had been down at the computer at least thrice every day. And she would be more than happy to admit she liked to company. He was sweet and cute in a geekish sorta way. He always made her laugh. And all the times she could feel him watching her, scoot across the room, bending down to pick up a pen. She laughed out loud this time as the memory came back.

_Shifting through some papers, Abby didn't notice she was about to nock her pen of the table before it was too late._

_"Naww shoot!" She snapped, leaping from the chair to were the pen had rolled too. This caught McGee's attention and he watched her scramble towards the pen, then bend down. She had a nice ass, he thought, then stopped… had he just though that? But he couldn't help it, he kept watching._

_Abby could feel him again, still bent over she turned around slowly, catching him in the act._

_"See anything ya like?" She questioned with a grin._

_"Sure do…" He muttered before going wide eyed, snatching the work he had brought down and almost running out of the room._

Suddenly Abby felt something, a feeling she had only felt once. A tingly feeling the spread from her heart out. It was only a feeling she had felt once before, when she had found her farting toy. True love.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony walked towards the 7/11 till he saw McGee bending over to wake Kate. It was even more perfect than he had planned, McGee going for the wrong side. Quietly he snuck up and gave him a hard shove in the back, shutting the door behind him. He then ran a bit back towards the 7/11, taking his video camera out, he filmed the car rocking slightly then he open the door. Holding the camera that was on night vision, he rested on the doorframe, and then resisted the line that had been floating in his head.

"Guys, let's keep this professional"

He quickly stashed the camera away again and looked in.

"Holy shit Probie… I didn't think you were the type of guy that liked it rough…" Tony smirked.

Kate glared at him, streaks of red running down her face.

"Just help us out," Kate snapped, Tony reluctantly helping McGee out of the car. Kate slid herself out, looking at McGee's lip.

"Yeah, that's going to need stitches… but we cant leave our post for another few hours" She informed him.

"Wow, that's a nice piece of work there Kate… I'd hate to get on you bad side," he said, without even thinking.

Kate spun around. "DiNozzo you are" She made a tiny space with her fingers "this far away from getting two to the face… now go buy some ice!"

-

Tony spent all night on his master piece, the prank everyone will be talking about for years and make Probie's think twice about running his plans to annoy Kate like she had never been before.

Hiding behind in a vacant cubical in the bullpen, he waited till McGee and Kate had turned up and then been dragged away by Gibbs before he suck upstairs into the Communications Room, where they had many of their conferences and also where they could play footage all or certain rooms. He made sure ever TV in the building would be playing his little movie.

He slid it in, fast-forwarding it a little to make sure it was the right tape before putting it back to the start. He smiled a smug smile, before leaning back and pressing play.

-

Gibbs led McGee and Kate into one of the interrogation rooms and slammed the door behind him. He turned to face them with a look that could kill.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell happened last night?" He spat at them.

Kate took a deep breath; she knew this is what she was going to face this morning.

"DiNozzo thought it would be funny to push McGee on top of me while I was sleeping and lock the doors… I panicked and reacted by trying to punch the lights out of the person on top of me who was him but I couldn't see him in the dark"

"Thath's rigth Boths" McGee put in, his swollen lip impairing his speech.

Gibbs went on to rant some more, something about if this happens again, all three of them would be out looking for new jobs within the hour.

Kate zoned out, watch the TV in the room currently supporting a blue screen and buzzing away. After a few moments the screen went black and silent. She cocked her head.

"Sorry Agent Todd, am I boring you?" He questioned fiercely.

"No just the…"

Before she could finish, Tony's voice boomed from the TV.

"Lady's and gents, welcome! Today the movie you will all be viewing is entitled "Probie's First Stakeout". I hope you enjoy the show!"

Soon the footage of the car, slightly rocking appeared. Gibbs watched in silence, no expression showing on his face. Kate's stomach was doing cartwheels and she felt McGee grab her arm. Tony couldn't… could he?

"I've only left the car for a few minutes. I told Tim 'Probie' McGee to wake Special Agent Caitlin Todd for her slumber, but I guess they had other ideas"

The next scene was at the car door. It opened to reveal McGee and Kate looking into each other's eyes.

"Guys, let's keep this professional" came Tony's voice from somewhere.

"Tony, I'm going to kill you!" Kate shouted before the screen went black.

"The End!" came Tony's voice triumphantly.

-

Abby sat there, blinking at the screen. Kate and McGee, McGee and Kate… her best friend and they geek she loved. It couldn't be real, could it? But the way she was looking at her and when they had come in, Kate looking guilty and not looking at her and McGee not even letting her touch him. A single tear ran down her cheek before she brushed it angrily. Clicking madly she put a song on, a loud angry, turning it up louder than loud so that test tubes were shaking dangerously in their holds. She got up and with a flash she closed the curtains to her lab and locked the door, something she has never done during her time at NCIS.

-

When the screen started playing down at autopsy, he thought it was something Gibbs wanted to show him, though normally he would call but a man of his job and responsibilities can become quiet forgetful. It reminded him of the time at college, he had a medical professor… he forgot what he was thinking as the mini movie panned out. He held his breath for the entire thing till it ended and when it did he gave an uncomfortable sigh. Young Anthony had gone too far with his prank this time, he knew from the years of working with Jethro, Anthony was a dead man, for lack of better words. As he returned to work, he heard Abby's loud music snake down to his level. No, this was not a good thing at all.

-

Kate swore she herd McGee whimper as the video played. Her on the other hand, was furious. Her temper crept up, almost at the same rate Gibbs climbed. As soon as it ended he walked out of the door, Kate and McGee at his heels.

The whole bullpen was engulfed in silenced. No one moved, no one talked, all eyes on Gibbs and the door of the Communications room.

Suddenly the door burst open, Tony's laughter echoing around the room until it died down to a squeak as his eyes came to rest on DiNozzo.

"DINOZZO, DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gibbs barked with so much rage, one woman gave a small scream. Kate quivered slightly, glancing over at McGee who was pastel white. Looking back at Tony, she was sure she saw him tremble as he almost ran, head down, towards Gibbs.

When he came close enough, Gibbs grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him into the interrogation room. The door was slammed before McGee or Kate could enter.

-

McGee panicked, what should he do?

Run, gang tackle Tony to the ground. Bash him in the head a few times and destroy the tape. It looked like they… he gulped, he and Kate were really doing it. If he was feeling inches from puking all over Gibbs shoes, he would have been impressed by the way Tony had captured them at just the right moment. He was actually going to ask Abby out today… so, he said that every day but today could have really been the day. And now it was ruined.

-

Tony laughed, it was done and it was great. The best prank ever, no one would forget it. He placed a hand on the doorknob and began to laugh as he open the door, expecting everyone to do the same.

One miner fault in his great plan. No one was laughing, and there to the right was Kate, face tomato red and eyes with 'death' written all over them. Next to her was Gibbs; the veins in his neck were practically sitting out side of the skin.

"DINOZZO, DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

He trembled; he was in for it now.

* * *

_Sorry if you find any grammer/spelling mistakes... I'm on a very, very tight time schedual these days :(_

_Oh and this chapter is of pretty bad quality, but hang in there, I promise it will improve next chapter! Tony will try to attempt to fix the damage is done if he isnt too late or he isnt fired first..._

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl. _


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the door slamming tingled in his ears.

"Oh boy DiNozzo, you've put you foot in it now" Gibbs barked, trembling in anger.

Tony lowered his head.

"I knew when I hired you, being so young, inexperienced and cocky that I would expect to have some slip ups but this is beyond that. You have used equipment without proper authorization and for personal use. You have humiliated Caitlin and Timothy and not to mention me" He spoke coldly.

Tony went to speak, to apologize but Gibbs cut him of.

"You've left me with no choice. You are no longer apart of this investigative team," Gibbs said, showing no emotion.

Tony looked close to tears.

"Please boss… this job means everything to me," He begged.

"If you would just let me finish, before you go about making more of a fool of your self. You are on suspension as of now for six months. I'm reassigning you as Abby's lab assistant"

"But Boss, I don't know anything about how to do those things" Tony protested.

"Abby will teach you. And if I hear one more complaint I'll fire you, like I should be" He muttered.

Tony nodded and turned to leave.

"Before you go, I want to see your desk cleared by this afternoon. You are to make a new desk down in Abby's lab."

"Why Boss"

"Your replacement will be needing it" and with that, Gibbs marched out of the room.

-

Kate stood outside the door before turning to McGee.

"Don't worry Tim, he's a deader man after Gibbs is finished with him" She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Leafe it Katfe" McGee answered quietly.

"What?" Kate questioned, resting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it away.

"Justh go awayth" He muttered, walking away.

Kate stood there shocked. What had she done wrong…

Soon Tony exited the room and Kate followed him, snapping at his heels.

"How could you do something like this you sleazy jerk" She snapped, so much hatred in the words it made Tony almost want to run in fear. But he just ignored her, going for a lone corner of the office, silently collecting a box, pushing out so it.

"What… did you get fired?" She question, he voice faltering a little.

He said nothing but returned to his desk, silently packing his things inside. Kate watched him and then turned away, heading for the elevator.

-

Kate almost stopped as the doors slid open. Straight away her eardrums started thumping in her head, threatening to rip away from her ears. The music made her head spin, not the usual fun music, this was angry. Puzzled she walked on, coming to the door. It was closed, curtains drawn. Had Abby always had curtains? Odd… she tried to open it, locked… she knocked, no response, she banged on the door and called out.

"Abbs, open the door!"

A few moments later, Abby's face appeared. Had she just given a dark, hateful, jealous look?

Abby open the door, giving her an over the top, cheesy smile.

"Kaaaate, what can I help you with?" She said with gritted teeth as the song finished.

Kate began to feel uneasy.

"Ummm I think Tony got fired and McGee… he's not coping at all" She said worriedly.

"Why don't you go talk to McGeek!" Abby glared, but only for a second.

"I mean, I'm sure he'd be more comfortable talking to you, being in the same boat and all" She grinned a too perfect grin. A cough came from behind the two women.

Kate spun around to see Tony, clutching two loaded boxes, threatening to spew its contents.

"T-Tony, your not leaving are you?" Questioned Abby. Kate felt a pang of something then, something about the why Abby had talked to Tony.

"Nope…" He said rather grimly.

"I have, however, been suspended from the Investigative team…" He said, glancing at Kate who looked a little sad until she realized he was looking at her.

"So… what are you doing down here with you your stuff?" Abby questioned cautiously.

"Well Abs, you're looking at your new Lab Assistant." He responded, making a half-hearted attempt at his charming smile.

"Just for six months"

Abby looked over the moon; Kate however looked doughtful.

"You, a Lab Assistant? Really, you should be getting fired…" She remarked matter-of-factly.

Abby glared at her, making Kate feel queasy. Abby never glared at her… even on the rare occasion.

"Ton's will be great!" She snapped, pulling him through the door.

"You better go see if McGeek isn't trying to jump of the building or something" She added off handedly, slamming the door in Kate's face.

Kate just stood there stunned, before moving slowly away… what had just happened.

Tony was standing just as stunned on the other side of the door until Abby started dragging him across the room like a two year old. Abby's true grin had appeared.

"This is gunna be so great! You and me… I'll teach you everything of course and you can play some songs. Oooo and we can drink Caff-Pow together!" She rambled, bouncing up and down in front of McGee's second desk.

"This can be your desk"

"Ah, isn't this McGee's desk?"

She gave him a dark look.

"Not any more"

* * *

_Hope ya like it! I know I like this a lot better now, the first chapter is a bit crappy..._

_** Please Review if you like the story and wish me to continue...**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello loyal readers, old and new! No, this is not a dream, I've finally managed to write a chapter _round of applause

_Anywayz I dont have much time to write, I hope you enjoy and please remeber to **review** at the end of the chapter. _

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl. _

* * *

McGee nervously entered the lift. He hadn't seen Abby for two days now, not because he feared her, more he didn't know what to say. As he stepped into the elevator he had some idea, a plan. As those doors closed, the thoughts and ideas were gone.

The doors slid back open and timidly McGee stepped out. He walked stiffly to the lab door where he stood dumbstruck.

There he found Tony, sitting at his desk with Abby bent over the top of him, He guessed Abby was showing him something but she was too close for his liking. He made a coughing sound but gained no response.

"Abby…" He spoke, sounding stronger than he felt.

Abby stopped what she was doing, took a deep breath and spun around.

"Yes McGeek?" She snapped, taking McGee completely off guard.

"I… ah… I" He scrambled for something. Tony wisely continued on working.

"Spit it out, some of us have to live you know" She said, more harshly then she had intended, but right now she didn't care.

McGee was close to tears and if Tony wasn't there he properly would have broken down there and then.

"…Gibbs wants the ballistics report now" he stuttered, before stumbling out of the room. Abby watched him leave, a smug look on her face.

"Don't you think you're being a tad hard on the Probie?" Came Tony's voice cutting through her thoughts.

Abby looked back at him hurt. "I would think you of all people would understand how I'm feeling Tons… Kate betrayed you too" she called as she left the room with the report. Tony sat staring blankly at the screen. Kate? He was now beginning to think, this time, he had gone too far.

-

Lunchtime came around and he slowly made his way to the Tea Room but decided to go and check on his desk. He was surprised to fine a man sitting there, papers neatly stacked, Tony's computer was stored under the desk, the mans laptop taking the spot it once occupied.

"Yes, can I help you?" The man asked in a heavily accented voice.

"Who are you and why are you sitting at my desk?" He demanded, glaring at the intruder.

"Ah, you must be Anthony DiNozzo. Special Agent Todd warned me about you… something about being 'hot headed'. I'm Agent Dormic, I'm replacing you" he ended with a smirk.

"Filling in for six months" Tony corrected him.

"Yes, maybe. But you see the same thing happed when I went to 'fill in' at the Philly PD after a smart-ass detective like yourself got suspended. I ended up staying there for three years," he taunted

Tony leaned in on him.

"You better watch yourself," he snarled.

"Or what?" he pressed.

"Is there a problem Agent DiNozzo?" came a stern voice from behind him.

Tony quickly straitened up.

"No Boss… just going to lunch" he answered stiffly.

Gibbs sat his desk and looked at him intently.

"Well, go DiNozzo…"

"Yes Boss, sorry," he answered, walking quickly to the tearoom. Gibbs silently eyed Agent Dormic, Jen's choice of replacement, who worked on silently. Soon Gibbs returned to his own work.

-

Entering the room, Tony was surprised and happy to see Kate bent over the sandwich vending machine, trying to decided weather to have the chicken and coriander or the ham and basil.

"Hey Kate" he said brightly.

She glance over her shoulder but continued to look at the vending machine.

Feeling awkward, he made his way to the coffee machine.

"That new guy, Dormic, grade A prick if I ever saw one!" he snorted.

Kate spun around and glared at him.

"He's great, just because he's made your desk actually look like a desk. Plus, he's sweet. I'm going on a date with him tonight" she snapped, a sly smile spreading across her face. Prepared for a green-eyed beast to spin around, Tony caught her completely by surprise.

"Kate, they guy is a manipulating jerk… he's worse than me." He ranted, face streaming with distress.

"He's threatening to take my job and you of all people should know this place is my life…"

Kate sighed, she had promised herself she would never forgive Tony, but she'd never seen him this way.

"Why should I believe and forgive you?" She questioned carefully, eyebrows reside.

"Because I know what I did was a stupid and thoughtless and hurt the people I care about more than my own flesh and blood family. I also have a full proof plan to get Abby and McGeek back together…"

She thought for a moment.

"Okay Tony… your on thin ice. One more slip up and we're through. What do you want me to do?"

-

Later that evening Kate walked from the Ladies toilets in a saucy black dress. Agent Dormic smugly smiled and stepped out from behind his desk, handing Kate a single red rose. She gave an uncomfortable smile.

"It's lovely Marco…" she started, placing the rose back on his desk.

"But I don't think this is going to work…" she ended.

At that moment Tony waltzed into the room, beaming his charming smile he gently took Kate's hand and lead her towards the elevator. As the doors closed, Tony looked directly at Agent Dormic and mouthed "Better luck next time" before embracing Kate in a passionate kiss. When the doors finally closed, Dormic slumped into his chair and let his anger grow.

-

Kate went to pull away as soon as the doors closed but Tony held her firmly in place. She didn't really fight as hard as she could have because part of her tingled with joy but when he began to edge her towards the wall she ripped herself away from him.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered, gasping for breath and a little shocked into why she didn't ignore the odd sensation. After all, this was Tony she was kissing. Why would she fall for a man with a history like his.

He smirked and shrugged.

"Just my way of saying sorry"

She thought she'd let the idea simmer for a bit, as she didn't want to completely dismiss the thought. She began smirking to and glanced up at him.

"Apology accepted"

Tony turned to look at her.

"Really"

"Yes DiNozzo" She smiled.

He cupped her face and went to draw her into another kiss but she wiggled her finger in front of his face.

"That does not mean you can jump me the first moment you get, it just means I wont try and kill you every time I see you or kill you right now for 'that'. Plus, we have Operation Farting Hippo to attended too. Timothy will be wait for me at the Coffee shop."

Tony sighed.

"Better go meet Abby," he concluded and they both walked out of the elevator, friends again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Writer's Block much??_

_We'll I'm trying again. I know this is a bit short but hopefully I'll get better as I go along._

_Also looking looking for a beta-reader for all my current NCIS stories (all TATE but I'm hoping to write a tvia story in the near future). Anyone interested in the gig PLEASE dont hesitate to msg me. I need someone with reasonably good (well better than mine :P) grammer/spelling skills and someone who can help me with ideas if I get stuck and to push me to write more._

_Anywayz, on with the chapter. Enjoy!!_

_GG._

* * *

Kate walked into the coffee shop glancing around before spotting McGee sitting down the back

Kate walked into the coffee shop glancing around before spotting McGee sitting down the back. She took a seat across from him and gave him a small smile.

"I didn't realize there was a dress code for coffee" he smiled, looking at the dress she was wearing.

Kate looked a little flustered, realizing she had forgotten to change before coming.

"Oh, I was meant to be going on a date with Marco but decided against it…" she rambled.

"I'm glad you didn't… that guys more of a jerk than Tony" Tim remarked, taking a sip from his coffee. Sitting the cup back down and looked Kate in the eye.

"So what's this all about??" he questioned.

"Well seeing you and Abby fighting just isn't "right"… you know?" she started. Tim nodded and looked at his hands.

"So I've been thinking and I 'think' I've come up with a way to get her to forgive you"

"She hates me, I don't blame her either. She'll never forgive me…" he started but Kate cut in quickly.

"She doesn't hate you, she's hurting. Which is a good thing in away…"  
Tim looked up confused.

"How is that a good thing??"

"It means she still loves you, so you still have a chance of changing her mind and proving that you still love her."

Tim sat silently for a moment, fidgeting with his hands.

"I guess… but I wouldn't know what to do."

Kate smiled, Tim became a little concerned at the almost manic grin.

"That's where I come in… you just leave that part to me."

-

Tony glanced at the strange beings moving around the vampire-style under-ground club and he scooted his bar stool a little closer to Abby.

"Tony, are you scared?" Abby teased, grinning.

"No…" Tony scoffed, only to jump a hundred feet when a vampire-clad man with glowing red eyes bumped into him. Abby laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Common, lets go for a walk!"

-

It was an unusually warm spring night, the air soft and warm. They walked together through desolate alleyways and quiet, bustling shop strips. Abby glanced up at Tony, his face dark in thought.

"What are you thinking about Tons?" she question, returning her attention to the park around them.

Tony had been trying to decide what was the best was to approach Abby regarding McGee.

"Look… I hate seeing you and the Probie fighting, especially considering this whole mess is my fault" he began, choosing Kate's idea as best.

"You're starting to sound like Kate…" she retorted, taking a seat on a park bench.

Tony hesitantly sat beside her.

"Really… I do miss her" He sighed, resting his head in his hands. Abby placed a reassuring hand on his back. Tony gave a weak smile and continued softly.

"He does try you know…"

She snorted.

"Yeah right… I don't know what McGeek you know but my one has NOT tried… not once."

"He has… you have just been too busy hating him to notice."

They again found themselves sitting in silence, looking out over a sludge-filled pond.

"I want you to try…" Tony cut into the silence.

"Try what?" Abby sighed, scooping up a stone and threw it into the sludge.

"Try and give him a chance… stop hating him for a moment and give him half a chance to prove himself"

"Okay…" She muttered, tossing another stone.

Squelch

Tony glanced around the park of weeds and dying garden before returenin to the toxic-dump of a pond.

"Just one more question Abs…"

"Shoot!" she said half-heartedly.

"Where the hell are we?!" he remarked.

She grinned for a moment.


End file.
